


blessed be the mystery of love

by sunflowersutra



Category: La Vingança | El Revenge (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/M, M/M, PeléMaradona, burritos bruxitos
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-13 15:46:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18472033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowersutra/pseuds/sunflowersutra
Summary: oh, will wonders ever cease?blessed be the mystery of love.PeléMaradona | Hogwarts AU | La Vingança (2016)





	1. quarto ano;

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pvnkflamingo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pvnkflamingo/gifts).



A fila de quartanistas se estendia por todo o gramado do campo de Quadribol. Lupe, a capitã do time da Corvinal, encarava aquela quantidade de alunos com um sorriso curto, embora estivesse prevendo a grande quantidade de trabalho que teriam naquela tarde. Ao seu lado, Paulino colocava as luvas de goleiro com cuidado.  _ “Bem, pelo menos não dá pra dizer que não são animados” _ , proferiu Germano, o capitão da Sonserina para os outros três, que assentiram, dando início às chamadas para Artilheiros.

Na fila, Caco suspirava pesadamente, por baixo das vestes pesadas de inverno. Nem era tão fã assim de Quadribol, por que diabos estava ali às sete da manhã, quando a neblina sequer havia deixado o perímetro externo do castelo? Ah, claro, Vadão. Sempre o idiota do Vadão.

Desde o primeiro ano, ainda no expresso de Hogwarts, os dois haviam se tornado inseparáveis. Seus pais eram diplomatas do Ministério da Magia brasileiro em serviço na Grã-Bretanha e, se não fossem os jantares elegantes que seus progenitores eram convidados e ambos os meninos evitavam ir, provavelmente já teriam se esbarrado e se tornado amigos antes. Porém, algumas coisas pareciam seguir seus próprios cursos e seus destinos e, o que quer que o universo tivesse separado para os dois, ainda não tinham descoberto. Seguiam amigos durante altos e baixos, discussões e momentos de paz entre os dois - que, na grande parte do tempo, envolviam coisas bestas como o fato de Caco não dar a mínima para Quadribol ou qualquer outro tipo de esporte bruxo ou trouxa. Entretanto, ali estava ele, acompanhando o amigo nas peneiras para os times que iriam competir na temporada daquele ano, tentando ao máximo dar algum apoio para ele.

_ “Caco, cê vai ver, esse ano a Sonserina vai colocar esses babacas no chinelo” _ , proferiu o rapaz de cabelos escuros e lisos, visivelmente animado, enquanto ajeitava as luvas leves de couro e batia seu próprio bastão na grama, sorridente.

_ “Você nem sabe se vai entrar, Vadão” _ , respondeu o Grifano, encarando o amigo, com um riso preso nos lábios ao ver a expressão extremamente ofendida de Vadão ao ver Caco sequer cogitar um time da Sonserina onde ele não seria batedor – não  _ um _ batedor,  _ o _ batedor.

_ “Cala a boca, Caco, se eu não já sou parte do time, tu não perdeu a namorada pro palhacinho de dread lá” _ , começou o garoto, vendo o amigo fechar a cara,  _ “Tem coisas que são destinadas a acontecer. Eu sou destinado a ser batedor e você a ser corno” _ , finalizou, sem medir palavras, voltando seus olhos castanhos para uma menina de cabelos loiros e Lupe, que treinavam arremessos de goles alguns metros dali.

Óbvio que ele ia entrar naquele assunto.

Alguns alunos dali, ainda na fila, Martin mexia no seu broche verde e prata preso em suas vestes, que designava para qual capitão teria que se apresentar e realizar o teste. No meio dos alunos, era apenas mais um que estava em busca da posição de artilheiro do time da sua casa mas algo dizia ao loiro que aquela vaga certamente era dele - só precisava mostrar a que veio. Entretanto, a sua frente, percebeu dois alunos - um da Sonserina e um da Grifinória -, conversando e notou que o menor, também da casa verde-e-prata, parecia tão confiante quanto se era possível estar. Um sorriso grande no rosto e o peito estufado como quem já estava escolhendo o número que ficaria por trás de suas vestes do time. Em questão de segundos, o rapaz argentino fechou a expressão e encarou os outros dois ali, reconhecendo-os rapidamente como dois bagunceiros que frequentemente causavam a perda de pontos para suas casas. Por motivos óbvios, Martin não se importava muito com o que o Grifano fazia ou deixava de fazer - na verdade, até preferia que ele arrumasse problemas, uma vez que implicava em gerar uma desvantagem para os vermelhos -, porém, Vadão certamente era um problema para a Sonserina na copa das casas.

_ “Melhor abaixar a bola, brasileño, isso aqui não é futebol não” _ , proferiu, encarando o rapaz de cabelos escuros, que virou para trás franzindo a sobrancelha, encarando o loiro.

_ “Que que tu disse aí, boca murcha?”, _ proferiu de volta, fazendo questão de zombar do sotaque argentino do rapaz que sempre se fazia presente quando o outro falava. Claro que Vadão lembrava daquele sotaque prepotente de quem parecia querer se amostrar em todas as aulas, ao ponto do brasileiro certamente se questionar o motivo do loiro não estar na Corvinal - por ser um sabe tudo insuportável - ou na Grifinória - por fazer questão que todos soubessem que ele era um sabe tudo insuportável. 

_ “Eu disse” _ , começou o argentino, se aproximando do outro,  _ “que é melhor você baixar a bola. Nada garante que aquele uniforme é seu. Sou muito bem capaz de fazer um bom teste. Qualquer um aqui é, aliás” _

A primeira reação de Vadão foi dar uma risada, seguida de um  _ “olha só, Caco, o boca murcha acha que vai conseguir entrar no time no meu lugar” _ .

Do lado de fora da pequena discussão, Caco apenas encarava os dois, incrédulo. “Não é nem a mesma posição que vocês tão competindo, seus surtados”, proferiu, encolhendo os ombros.   
Bem, ao meio da discussão, nenhum dos dois havia percebido a letra cursiva em seus broches, onde se lia, respectivamente, _“batedor”_ e _“artilheiro”._


	2. sexto ano;

 

Pelos corredores do castelo, o principal assunto era o Baile de Inverno, que aconteceria no dia seguinte. Embora Vadão estivesse tentando evitar tocar naquele assunto foi, durante a sua tentativa de estudar para as provas que viriam depois dos baile, que Caco chegou entusiasmado na biblioteca, jogando seus livros sobre a mesa e com um sorriso tão grande que Vadão, por alguns segundos, questionou sua sobriedade.

“Que porra é essa, Caco?”, perguntou, colocando uma pena sobre a página em que lia e encarando o amigo, que ocupava o banco a sua frente, ainda sorridente. Extremamente sorridente. Quase que irritante de tão sorridente.

“Você não vai acreditar”, começou, desfazendo toda sua bagunça de materiais sobre a mesa, “a Lupe aceitou ir ao baile comigo”.

O Sonserina suspirou pesadamente, revirando os olhos, ainda que de certa forma estivesse um tanto quanto aliviado de saber que todo o dilema emocional de Caco em função do baile havia terminado. Não que realmente se importasse com as questões amorosas do amigo que muito mais pareciam uma novela do que qualquer outra coisa, mas, saber que não teria que ouvir ele desabafar por horas sobre seu término com Júlia e todo o processo de se apaixonar outra vez, agora por Lupe, já era um grande avanço. Certamente sua paciência e toda a matéria acumulada que tinha iriam agradecer. Agora poderiam tentar focar nas provas que viriam depois do _grande evento_.

Vadão se limitou a assentir e parabenizar o amigo, voltando a olhar todo aquele mar de palavras no livro em sua mão, completamente desconcentrado.

Não estava tão preocupado assim com o baile. Para ele, todo aquele evento era só uma grande desculpa para que todo mundo decidisse agir como um idiota em roupas formais e convidar pessoas para dançar enquanto bebiam suco doce demais. Parecia mais uma festa de família e, se um dia ele se apaixonasse por alguém, o último lugar que ele levaria essa pessoa era para uma festa da sua família - ou qualquer coisa que parecesse minimamente com uma festa dos Fraga.

O Grifano seguiu tagarelando sobre todos os seus planos para a noite enquanto Vadão apenas fingia escutar, balançando a cabeça de vez em quando, dando a impressão que estava, de fato, ouvindo. Seus olhos castanhos, porém, estavam fixos na mesa a alguns metros de distância, onde Martin, Paulino e Miguel conversavam distraídos. Só naquele momento que Vadão percebeu que teria de passar todo o baile aturando aqueles três - era impossível separar Lupe deles e, se bem conhecia Caco, ele ia passar a noite inteira tentando impressionar os amigos da futura-talvez-namorada.

O que significava dizer que, por não ter movido um dedo para ter seu próprio par para a noite, ele seria arrastado para aquele mar de sotaque hermano e risadas altas por tabela.

Talvez fosse melhor gastar aquelas horas que lhe restavam na biblioteca para descobrir um jeito fácil e rápido de contrair alguma virose não muito grave.

...

Ele havia subestimado o quão chato seria aquele baile. A decoração em motivos de inverno – europeu, claro – não era algo que o animava, afinal, o seu inverno não tinha nada a ver com aqueles flocos de neve em diferentes formatos caindo do teto encantado é muito menos com todos aqueles tons de azul, branco e cinza. O resto dos que estavam na mesa com ele pareciam animados. Lupe exibia seu vestido branco com um grande sorriso enquanto ouvia um Caco igualmente bem arrumado falar borracha por minutos a fio. Nas cadeiras seguintes, Paulino e Miguel cantarolavam qualquer fosse a canção bruxa que tomava o salão, aos risos, em uma animação que Vadão julgaria artificial se não fosse pelo fato de conhecer aqueles dois e saber que aquele era seu estado normal de espírito.

Ao seu lado, porém, Martin parecia distraído. As vestes formais lhe caíam bem, ainda que os óculos escuros e o cabelo estranho parecessem fora do lugar. O conjunto todo despertava em Vadão a necessidade de fazer qualquer comentário ácido em defesa daquele estranho sentimento de que o argentino estava… bonito. Ele rapidamente se censurou pelo mero pensamento, tomando um grande gole do suco de frutas extremamente adocicado que os elfos prepararam para a noite.

As músicas tocavam, o tempo passava. Miguel, Paulino, Caco e Lupe já haviam desaparecido na pista de dança, deixando Vadão e Martin na companhia um do outro contra, aparentemente, sua vontade. O argentino brincava com os lenços guardanapos distraído, tentando não pensar na proximidade que tinha com o brasileiro ali, naquele momento; Tentando não pensar o quanto queria ter tido coragem para quebrar a barreira de piadas ácidas e comentários irônicos do moreno, deixado de lado a provocação amistosa que há algum tempo parecia estar se desenvolvendo para algo não tão amistoso mas certamente intenso e simplesmente convidado-o para ser seu par. Ainda que como amigos, como hermanos, simplesmente. Apenas que tivesse um motivo para virar para o lado e simplesmente tomar o brasileiro inquieto pela mão e levá-lo para a pista de dança também.

Do seu lado da mesa, Vadão pensava o mesmo.


	3. pós hogwarts, terceiro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Que doideira que foi percorrer essas ceninhas em um universo alternativo tão antigo quanto o tempo e o universo.  
> (Sem exagero, tem quase 500 anos esse AU, ainda bem que saiu!)
> 
> Obrigado, @pvnkflamingo, por todo o apoio, pelas calls em silêncio apenas existindo e servindo de inspiração e, principalmente, pelo seu incentivo. Eu te amo muito muito muito mesmo, meu burrito slytherin. 💛💚
> 
> Obrigado aos que leram e deram uma chance ao rabisco, que deixaram seus favoritos. Espero que gostem desse capítulo final (?) :)

A estação Retiro estava lotada, afinal, passaram-se apenas alguns minutos desde que o último trem, repleto de bruxos, havia chegado. Malas em mãos, Martin procurava entre os que passavam a face do namorado, sem muito sucesso. Pelo breve trajeto de carro que levava de San Telmo até ali - e conhecendo o ser humano ansioso que era Vadão, especialmente quando se tratava das chegadas do argentino de volta ao lar, era de se esperar que ele já estivesse ali a sua espera. 

Encontrou-o alguns minutos depois na cafeteria da estação, lutando contra um bolinho de canela que parecia especialmente quente. Com o encontro de seus olhos, o brasileiro se permitiu um sorriso que se transformou em um riso ao notar os cabelos especialmente rebeldes e desconexos de Martin, denunciando a falta de cuidado com os fios enquanto estava fora, juntamente do estranho bronzeado em seu rosto, ele sabia que o namorado havia muito bem aproveitado sua ida à Espanha sem se preocupar com seus pedidos - e provavelmente da própria mãe - para que usasse o protetor solar, teimoso como era. 

Trocaram um longo abraço, recheado de saudade e o alívio de estarem juntos outra vez. O loiro permanecia em silêncio, tentando absorver todo o ambiente ao seu redor e, principalmente, a presença de Vadão. Seu cheiro, sua respiração, a camisa estampada e seu toque. Precisava se acostumar, mais uma vez, com a presença física do outro ali, certificando-se que ele era real.   
“Ê, saudade,  hein?”, proferiu o brasileiro, a voz cheia de um sotaque que ele se recusava a perder mesmo com tanto tempo longe de sua São Paulo. Martin devolveu o comentário com um sorriso bobo e um beijo curto nos lábios do brasileiro, antes de ocupar a cadeira ao lado do namorado.

 

…

 

Martin estava jogado no sofá, tranquilo, acariciando a gata branca de face amassada deitada em sua barriga, enquanto a rádio transmitia a final sulamericana de Quadribol onde, sem surpreender ninguém, era disputada pela seleção brasileira e pela seleção argentina. O músico costumava acompanhar os jogos do time - não apenas pelo orgulho da sua seleção mas, também, por um motivo bastante egoísta e particular, mas que, ainda sim, lhe arrancava risinhos:  
Vadão era batedor da seleção brasileira.

Ainda que acompanhasse religiosamente, como podia, os campeonatos locais, torcendo para o time argentino que Vadão jogava, aquela configuração mudava completamente quando se tratavam de jogos do continente ou da copa do mundo. Martin não se envergonhava nem um pouco de simplesmente virar a casaca e torcer, sem nenhuma hesitação,  para o time rival de onde o namorado estava jogando - mesmo quando parecia ficar tenso ao ouvir que um balanço havia sido rebatido em sua direção ou que ele recebera um encontro um tanto violento de algum jogador do time oposto, ainda que seu coração se apertasse ao saber que ele havia recebido alguma falta. 

Ainda que pendurasse a bandeira da Argentina na janela e pintasse o rosto de azul e branco, ele sabia que logo seu furacão verde e amarelo logo chegaria ali cheio de piadinhas e provações sobre a derrota argentina e ele estaria ali para ouvir cada uma delas com todo o amor e orgulho que podia sentir de seu ex-companheiro de time escolar.

 

…

 

As luzes roxas do palco iluminavam as mesas razoavelmente ocupadas, alimentando a atmosfera descontraída do pub inglês, em uma noite de sexta feira. A música tomava conta do local e as bebidas eram o acompanhamento perfeito para aquela apresentação. No palco, Lupe cantava alguma melodia popular latina, acompanhada de seus três burritos animados no palco. Vadão sorria ao ver o namorado sorridente, com seus óculos escuros ridículos e as roupas brancas combinando com todos os outros. Depois de tantas performances, tantas noites como aquela, sentado no bar tomando a primeira cerveja brasileira que encontrasse disponível naquele pequeno refúgio bruxo ao meio da bela Buenos Aires, ele ainda se pegava surpreso com o quão bem a vida estava acontecendo, tão… tranquila. Já faziam alguns anos que haviam deixado a chuvosa capital britânica, em busca de algum contato com suas origens, depois de um longo período de perguntando qual seria a reação do outro, se estavam apaixonados o suficiente para deixar de lado o que conheciam e estavam acostumados no velho continente para tentar uma última aventura, uma última doideira. 

E logo estavam ali. Criando laços, descobrindo coisas novas, trabalhando no que amavam e o que lhes agradava, dividindo um apartamento em um bairrinho charmoso com um cão bobo e animado e a gata que havia acompanhado Vadão por toda a sua infância. Tudo parecia se encaixar de forma perfeita, como se a vida estivesse esperando que eles chegassem ali para tornar-se colorida.

O brasileiro deu um gole longo na garrafa em suas mãos, enquanto Paulino anunciava a última música - a última balada romântica que marcava o início do relacionamento dele e de Martin. A música do baile de inverno, tantos anos atrás, quando os dois pensaram que, talvez, pudessem dar certo. Não fora uma surpresa que ela havia sido adicionada ao repertório por Lupe, após muito debater com o loiro que não abria mão daquela música.

E todas as vezes que ouvia, Vadão não deixava de sorrir, sendo tomado por lembranças de um passado não muito distante no tempo, mas que certamente parecia uma eternidade diante de tudo o que tinham pela frente juntos.


End file.
